


Living Again

by Marionette1



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader is shorter than Sans, reader is female, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9443078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marionette1/pseuds/Marionette1
Summary: This was originally a role-play my friend and I pulled together heh....But my other friend wants to read it so.....I am writing a story off of it :)Anyways, it is about a girl who falls into the Underground and meets monsters; however, she ends up getting into quick a few slip ups. (if that makes sense lol)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! 
> 
> I just want to say thank you so much for reading this! I have been working (kind of) on this for a while now (peer-editing and all that is exhausting). So yeah, I might need a co-author so if your interested then let me know. Now, please enjoy the story; The main characters might be a bit OC but just relax and read. ^.^

You were walking up Mount Ebbot for stargazing that night and once you reached the top, you sat down and just looked up. There were thousands of stars twinkling in the sky as you smile content for once but just a bit sad. Rumors had spread about the missing people that have been disappearing the past few years that climbed up Mount Ebbot; the warning that they never returned again. It seemed silly to you that people could disappear so suddenly from such a peaceful mountain. _Why would they disappear?_ you thought while looking up, there were nightmares and you would always rush here, somehow, the mountain made you feel more safer than down below at home. All that waited for you was pain and sorrow; you didn’t want anymore of that, so you made that decision long ago and as you waited until both of your parents were asleep in bed. You got up and left the house, running to your safe haven, _I wish you could keep me safe from all the horrors for once…_ You glance up at the stars, tearing tearing up, _I could still live through this…j-just one more year…No._ A voice said suddenly and it surprised you, _You waited long enough; you can’t stand that torture, do you really want to go through all that again?_ You sighed, knowing that they were right, whoever they were. You stand up and turn to continue trekking up the mountain to your doom.

Once you reached your destination at the top of the mountain, there was a large mouth of a cave. Something called to you and it brought you a bit of fear but curiosity as you followed the call and it led you into the cave. As you kept following the voice, it suddenly stopped and you felt afraid since it was gone and you had no idea where it came from or where it was taking you. There was the sound that made you turn around, your name was being called by your step father and you turned back around and ran deeper into the cave. Something suddenly hit your mind as you started to cry, they were coming and you could not stop them unless you did it. The next moment shocked you so much you started screaming as you lost your footing and fell into a hole.Your voice disappeared as you kept falling, the wind rushed against your hair, making it fly all around and in your face, all you could see was darkness. You wished you could have changed your mistake before you blacked out. 

At least, it felt like you blacked out, you open your eyes and groan in pain while slowly sitting up. Your head hurt and it felt like you landed on top of a sharp boulder, _Where am I? Is this the afterlife?_ You glance around, it was some type of cavern and your head throbbed terribly. _G-Golden flowers?_ you glance down at the bed of flowers surrounding you, they smelled nice, compared to the stench of blood that filled your nose and you flinched. Something about this place made you feel a bit uneasy as you glanced up, seeing the deep hole you fell into. “Where am I?” _Where am I?_ the echo said back tauntingly as you shivered in fear, you weren’t supposed to be here or were you? There was soft rustling as you turn around to see a golden face like the rest; however, this one had a face. “Howdy!” it said as they smiled at you, which made you stumble back, your mouth opened but made not reply as the pain started to come back and you wince. “I’m Flowey. Flowey the flower,” it continues as they tilt their head into your direction, trying to understand what you were doing. You just nod in response as they frown slightly, “Your human aren’t you? Can’t you talk?” You shake your head then point up at the hole as the followed your finger. “Well…that is un-fortunate…” they seem a bit disappointed and it made you feel a bit uneasy. “Anyways…you must be new to the Underground, aren’t ya?” You tilt your head at them in confusion as they sigh, “Looks like I must do the explaining….” they seemed, annoyed? _No…more of like they are bored to death?_

Flowey seems to be deep in thought as you adjust your sitting position to wait for what they were going to say, they jump suddenly at your movements, “W-What are you-oh.”They just look at you before shaking their head, “Here in the Underground, you will earn LV or what we call love. You earn LV by talking to people.” he starts explaining while his friendliness smile plants back and you bite your lip to keep from looking a bit nervous. “Here I will give you some friendliness pellets!” some white petals start floating around the small cavern and the uneasy feeling comes back stronger as you try to stand. One of the pellets shook towards you as you try to duck as it slices through the side of your arm and you cry out in pain. “Idiot! In this world; it’s kill or be killed. I-AHHH!” he screams from the fire hitting him and the pellets disappearing as he goes through the ground. A tall goat woman runs over, “I am glad I went through my rounds around the time I did…oh my child are you hurt?” She looks extremely worried as she lifts a hand and a soft green glow comes from underneath her hand. Your body starts to feel weird as the pain starts to go away and the headache lifts up. You look up at her in a mixture of awe and fear, “I healed you my child….I am sorry truly if I frightened you.” She reaches for your hand as you hesitantly take it, un-sure of whether you want to trust this person or not. “This is the Ruins.” she explains as you walk up some stairs into a new hallway that makes you fill with determination. “There are a lot of puzzles and I can introduce you as to how they work…Just stay by me and you will not get lost.” She smiles kindly at you while you two go through puzzles and finally reached a house at the end, “This is where I live…and you as well my child,” those words seem forced? as if she has said them before and you watch in mere curiosity as she leads up upstairs to a room that is full of children’s toys.   
“I will be in the kitchen making some pie so make yourself at home,” and she left you to look around. The room seemed empty and dusty, so you left the room without another look and went downstairs. There was the living room down the hall and a opened door to where you assumed was her room. Her humming flew from the kitchen as you noticed a staircase that led downstairs, you curiosity took the best of you and quickly ran downstairs. There was a long hallway and it smelled old and a slight smell of something else that you could not place as you kept moving forward. Small putters from above must be coming from the kitchen as they disappeared towards what you assumed was the hallway. There in front of you, stood a large door and it too most of your strength to push against it. You heard the quick pattering of footsteps and you started to panic, _They found you._ A voice said in your head as you shoved open the door then slam it shut as you choke back a sob. Swallowing while trying to clear your head, the cold wind finally brings you to the present and you shiver from the cold. Your ripped clothes are not good enough for you to stay warm as you glanced about your surroundings, it a snowy forest. Well you were not expecting this to have happened so you start trekking forward, the cold nipped against your skin. 

You swore you could hear footsteps behind you but when you turned around, it was dead silent. You laughed harshly to yourself, _Making puns to make yourself feel better because of hallucinations? Get a grip on yourself._ You turn around, the eerie feeling starts to come back as you gasp slightly; was someone watching you? You push that thought aside before continuing on, _I wouldn’t be surprised at anything else was thrown in front of me._ Lost in your thoughts, the sound of a stick snapping from just a couple feet behind you made you stop as you turned around. At first sight, you saw blue shorts; _Why would you wear those in the cold?!_ until you noticed that they had bone, they were also wearing pink slippers as you looked up their body, it seemed to only scare you more. They were wearing a big fluffy blue coat and they were a skeleton, who was smiling at you, and reaching their hand out for a handshake. You look up at them nervously, as you slightly reach out a grip his hand. They hand seeming a bit more wa- _Pfft_ the farting noise echoes throughout the forest and the skeleton chuckles, “The old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. It’s alway funny heh…hey, your human right?” You nodded and try not to laugh, scared of him hearing and for your poor larynx box. “That’s hilarious,” he seemed like a pretty chill guy, that is, “I’m Sans, Sans the Skeleton. I’m meant to be on watch for humans right now…but…” _Is he going to say what I think he is going to say…?_ “I don’t really care about capturing anybody….But my brother, Papyrus,” _Nailed it…and I do not like the sound of this…_ you watch him a bit confused as you nod slightly to understand then blink in confusion, “…he is a human hunting fanatic.” _Oh great…_ I just nod in reply while looking a bit shocked, “You talk little do yea Kiddo?” You shrug then immediately shock overturned you as realize what you say, “I’ve never seen a skeleton before….especially one who was shorts in a cold climate.” 

 

“Well I think my shorts are pretty cool,” he chuckles to himself and you smile slightly while trying to ignore the cold. “Tibia honest, they are pretty sweet,” _Your going to be fine…just try to not freeze your butt to death._ He smiles a bit wider and you wonder what is going on until he points right, “See over there?” You turn and see a very tall skeleton, “See him? That’s my bro Papyrus.” I look back to him confused as I shrug, “He’s the best, come on!” he grabs your hand as he starts running over there and you try to catch up. He is taller than you by a few inches, you hated the fact by being short, just seeing him made you feel worse about your height. You bump into his back, losing your thoughts as you notice he stopped and you standing behind him, his phalanges holding to your freezing hand. “Hey Pap!” he calls out, somehow his hand makes your hand slightly grow warmer and you feel a bit comforted with the warmth, completely forgetting about your situation. “AREN’T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE AT YOUR SENTRY POST SANS?” the loud voice made you jerk in surprise and his grip became a bit stronger as you stayed still. “Maybe,” _He sounds so calm compared to Papyrus?_ You make the observation as you listen to the conversation from behind Sans’ back. “YOU LAZYBONES, GET BACK TO YOUR POST! WHAT ARE YOU DOING ANYWAY?” 

 

“I may have found something Pap,” this sparks your attention and you look around for an escape route. The closet tree was a dash away as the tall skeleton known as Papyrus asks, “What do you mean brother?” 

 

“Well, I might have found something you like Pap.”

 

“Like what?” 

 

“A human,” _Wait…am I really going to die right now?_ “There are no humans here though Sans!” You tried to release his grip from your hand but then you were suddenly pulled to the front of him and stood in front of a tall skeleton. You were in a skelewich at the moment and it felt a bit awkward, especially being shorter than everyone else. “A HUMAN?” he looks at you in curiosity, “No it’s a rock.” You are confused as to what is going on, “NO SANS, IT IS A HUMAN! I THINK.”

 

“Hm…” he sounded like he was in thought, “No this is my pet rock.” He pats the top of your head as you just stand there. _He is not being serious….is he?_ “WHAT IS ITS NAME?” you back up into Sans as Papyrus watches you as he picks you up easily and holds you, “Uh…I haven’t named her yet.” 

 

“WHY NOT BROTHER?” 

Sans pets your head and messes with your bun while holding you, “I never thought of it.” Your face starts to turn to a light hue of pink from Sans’ actions. “What should we name her Pap?”

 

“WE COULD NAME HER…” Papyrus looks deep in thought for a moment, “SPAGHETTI?” You sneeze before shaking your head as Sans stops playing with your bun. “Hold on Pap,” he sets you down before some shuffling happens and a huge blue coat sets on top of your shoulders beforehe picks you up again and starts to mess with your hair again. You smell the coat and there is a strong scent of beer and ketchup while you glance up at Sans in confusion. “We don’t want our pet to get cold.” 

 

“UM…WHAT WERE YOU THINKING BROTHER FOR A NAME?” 

 

“Hm…” he looks at you lazily, “Lil Pup?” 

 

“SURE!” he sounds excited as you look between the brothers. “TAKE LIL PUP WITH YOU AND STAY AT YOUR POST SANS,” it seemed to be an order as you just stay warm in Sans’ arms comfortable. “Come on Pap, can’t we go home? It’s late and you can make spaghetti for dinner.” 

 

“I GUESS SO BUT TAKE LIL PUP HOME FIRST, I MUST WORK ON RECALIBRATING MY PUZZLES.” 

Sans smiles, “love you bro,” 

 

“LOVE YOU TOO SANS. NOW HEAD HOME BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND. I SHALL SEE YOU THERE SOON.” 

 

“Okay,” he starts walking in a direction while Papyrus goes in the opposite direction,   
“He is scary and loud.” 

 

“He is not scary, he is the best brother ever!” 

 

“How so?”

 

“I love him,” he continues walking while you bounce in his arms and wonder if you were too heavy for him to carry. “Oh, okay…uh where are we?” 

 

“Snowdin, I am taking you home Lil Pup.”

 

“Okay, are you the older brother?” you ask curiously while you two walk. “Yes I am, how could you tell?” 

 

“I don’t know…you seem like it. More mature and like you know more knowledge? in a smarter aspect.” 

 

“Heh, yeah I guess your right,” we stop in front of a house as Sans opens the door and head inside. “Nice house?” 

 

“It is just a normal house; anyways, we don’t have a room for you but you can stay in my room and I will sleep on the couch tonight.” 

 

“I can sleep on the couch tonight, I don’t want to invade your personal space of taking your room.” 

 

“Its fine Kiddo.”

 

“Okay.” 

 

“Pappy should be back soon, so you can sit down anywhere.” 

He sets you down and you walk over and sit on the floor in front of the couch. “Why did you call me your pet rock?” 

 

“Well, did you want me to tell him that your a human?” 

 

“I don’t know, did you?”

 

“Well if I did, you would have been taken to the capital and be dead right about now.” 

 

“Sounds uh scary?”

 

“So, you are a pet rock Kiddo.” 

 

“Okay.”

 

“What am I supposed to do as-?” 

 

“Well, you can just be human because Pap has never seen a human before.” 

Later on, the door opened with the tall skeleton coming in, “IM HOME BROTHER! AND LIL PUP.” You jump in surprise at the sound of his voice, not being used to it yet. “Hey bro!” 

 

“H-Hi…” 

 

“SHE SURE LIKES YOUR JACKET BROTHER,” he comments as you blush, hiding in the jacket for comfort. Papyrus shut the door then headed through the living room towards their kitchen. “I guess so Pap, how did your puzzles go?” He smiled, “THEY WENT WELL BROTHER!” 

 

“That’s good, I told Lil Pup that she can sleep in my room and I’ll sleep on the couch tonight.” 

 

“I-I can sleep on the couch….” you tried to interrupt as Papyrus replied, “THAT SOUNDS FINE.” 

 

“So, when is dinner going to be ready? I am sure Lil Pup is hungry for your amazing spaghetti.” 

 

“IN ABOUT TWNETY MINUTES!” 

 

“Okay, thanks Pap.” 

 

“NO PROBLEM BROTHER, JUST ENTERTAIN LIL PUP WHILE I MAKE DINNER.” 

 

“Sure thing. So Lil Pup, why are you here?” _Right to the point when your brother is in the next room? Alright…_ “I do not actually remember, all I remember is tripping and falling down a hole then I ended up here.”

 

“Do you like coloring?” you wonder about how strange of a question Sans asks, “A bit.” His right eye suddenly glows blue as you watch while pencils and paper pop into existence. You look at him in surprise, “Here Kiddo.” You pick up the pencils and the paper as you start to draw while Sans sits on the couch and turns on the television. The sounds of the television go off in the background as you try to determine what to draw. A few moments later, you are looking between Sans and the paper, “What are you drawing there Kiddo?”

 

“Something.” He yawns, “Alright.” There are sounds coming from the kitchen as pans are clattering and plates slightly hitting against each other. “Smells good Pap!” Sans comments.   
I WOULD HOPE SO BROTHER.” Sans chuckles as he glances over at you, “Need anything Lil Pup?”

 

“I need a blue and black pencil please,” you comment as you set down the pencil from your hand. “Sure thing,” a blue and black pencil appear where the other pencils are. “Thanks,” you pick them up and smile while you start to continue working on your drawing. “Can I also have red and yellow too please?” 

 

“Yep,” red and yellow pencils exchange with other pencils you stopped using. “Thanks.” 

 

“Your welcome Lil Pup.” You finish up the drawing then shyly hand it to Sans, it is a drawing of him and Papyrus. “Aww, that’s so cute,” he comments as we walk into the kitchen. Sans hurries over to Papyrus, “Hey Pap! Look what Lil Pup drew,” he puts the drawing in front of Papyrus as you walk into their kitchen and look around. “AWW LIL PUP, YOUR DRAWING IS AMAZING.” He goes over and hugs you while you slightly blush from the attention. “Th-Thank you…” Sans hangs up the drawing on their fridge while you finish setting up the table for Papyrus. Sans sits down while Papyrus prepares the meal. Since there were only two chairs, you sat down on the floor and grabbed your plate when Papyrus handed it to you, “THANKS LIL PUP!” 

 

“Y’know Pap, I would tell you a pun about pasta but its too saucy for you,” Sans chuckles as you try to not choke on your food from laughing. It was very interesting but you were too hungry to care at the moment, “NOT AGAIN SANS!” 

 

“Come on Paps, don’t be upsetti, have some spaghetti.”

 

“EAT YOUR DINNER, THE NET PUN WILL RESULT IN NO DINNER FOR TONIGHT.” he sounded so harsh but he had a smile on his face, which made you wonder what their relationship was like. “Okay bro.” By the time dinner was over, the two skeletons were discussing their day and Sans finishes his food, “That was good Pap.” 

 

“THANK YOU, WHAT DO YOU THINK LIL PUP?” You looked a bit taken aback by the asking as you sat on the floor and the two looking down at you. I nod, now noticing the odd taste of the spaghetti. “SANS, I AM MAKING YOU DO THE DISHES TONIGHT.” 

 

“Okay Pap.” 

 

“I HAVE THINGS I MUST WORK ON IN MY ROOM,” Papyrus gets up from the table and leaves the room, leaving you two alone. “Okay Pap, he is probably playing with his toys.” 

 

“Toys?” you ask Sans, clearly confused until he replies, “Action figures.”You think a moment, “Oh. compared to lazybones, the lazybones seems more older,” He smiles slightly as he stands up, “Yeah. Well Kiddo, you should get some sleep. I’ll show you to your room.” 

 

“Don’t you mean your room?”

 

“You’re staying in it so..” 

 

“Still, how do you guys not get cold?” you ask as you get up and set the plate on the table. Sans shrugs, “I’m a skeleton, not a human kid.” 

 

“Never thought of it.” 

 

“Oh?” 

 

“Yeah I guess, you could get cold if you did not have a soul.”

 

“So, your saying that I do not have a soul?” 

 

“Huh? No, that is not what I meant.” 

 

“Well, from what you were saying, that is what it sounded like.”

 

“I meant like a monster could get cold without a soul,” you remove the hood of his jacket and adjust your bun. “Okay, that makes more sense.” 

 

“Yeah, but you have a soul.”

 

“I do?” you ask with slight sarcasm. “I can show you my soul if you are scared of being here.” You raise your eyebrow in curiosity, “Anyways, follow me.” 


	2. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick note for you guys. ~

Hey guys,

I know it has been quite a while since I posted anything and I apologize for doing so. I was planning on writing over my Spring Break (which was this previous week) but then I ended up doing a lot of things. I will try to finish chapter 2 and post it :) but I am unsure if I will be able to or not; however, I get out of school in 6 weeks so I will be able to write more (hopefully). I am honestly surprised of how many people saw this story, was not expecting this. I am starting to work on the story now so I will post asap. 

Thank you!

~Marionette1


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans' and Reader's point of view are switched in this chapter mainly I believe.

You walk up the stairs with Sans; the stairs slightly creak with the force of each step. On the left of you is the bathroom and in front of you was a door, “That is Pap’s room.” Sans commented as he turned right and continued walking down the hall and you nod before following him soon after. “It’s kinda messy and smells like me; however, you are going to sleep here,” he opens the door to reveal a very messy room. There is a sock tornado in one corner while there are a desk, bed and a closet. On the floor were clothes and a few papers, “Okay, and why wouldn’t it smell like you if it was your room?” 

“Well, Pap’s room smells nice because he cleans it but I don’t clean mine so,” Well uh yeah duh, totally explains the messy floor and what about that sock tornado; how is that even possible?? “I don’t sleep well at night so I might clean it,” you reply as you look into Sans’ room. Sans seems to look at you with an emotionless expression and that same smile, “Well, if you cannot sleep and get scared then you can sleep on the couch with me Lil Pup.” You slightly blush from the suggestion and wonder Why am I acting like this? Seriously he is just a skeleton….not like I like him or anything….right? “W-Well, I feel like I would intrude you even more, especially since you offered me your bed…” 

“It’s fine,” Sans raises a hand and pats your bun as you glance towards him. “Okay, th-thank you for saving my life….”

“It’s alright, I made a promise to protect any human that comes through that door. So if you get scared, I’ll be right downstairs on the couch, night Kiddo.” What is with all the nicknames? You watch Sans walk downstairs then you head into his room and shut the door. The room seemed comfortable as you walk over anything to make sure that you did not hurt yourself or trip. Plopping onto the bed, you take off your worn out shoes that holes were growing. There is the final sincerity of silence as you take it in and grab his pillow, he was right, the room does smell strongly of him. You lay down and stare at the ceiling as the only sounds being made were the sock tornado and the creaking of the bed.   
Strange sounds were coming from the window and you jerk out of bed to look out the window. Monsters are walking around outside, and one looks up at you, you freak out and fall back down on the bed to hide from view. Your bun fell out as your long hair lays in a pile on the side of the bed as you sit up and slip out of the room. There is the sound of snoring coming from Papyrus’ room and the echoing throughout the house fills you with determination as you shut the door. Walking down the small hallway and towards the stairs, you lean forward to look down the stairs while straining your vision with seeing the first floor and into the living room to see Sans asleep on the couch. You walk down the stairs and over to the couch, laying down in front of it, you were soon able to go back to sleep.  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————  
Yawning, Sans wakes up from his slumber to get a drink until he notices Lil Pup laying on the floor in front of him. He picks her up and sets her down on the couch where he just was laying down. He goes back to his mission of getting water as he strolls over to the kitchen. After getting some water, he heads back to the couch and lays down, wrapping his arms around Lil Pup into a cuddle, he falls back asleep.   
——————————————————————————————————————————————————  
You wake up in the morning, thinking you are still on the floor until you open your eyes and see the cushions of the couch. A thought also comes to your mind of why is it really warm and comfortable compared to sleeping on the floor until the sound of snoring right near your ear makes you jump. Turning your head to see better, Sans comes into view of him sleeping while cuddling you and you wonder how it happened. You then notice a note that was laying on the table across the room and you try to pry out of Sans’ arms which resulted in his grip becoming stronger. You blush from the impact before snuggling closer to him and going back to sleep.   
——————————————————————————————————————————————————  
Sans wakes up and sees Lil Pup curled up into his chest and he smiles. He remains still as to not wake her, however, she moves in her sleep. Sans tears his gaze away from her as he looks around for any signs of his brother until he spots the note on the table. He summons his magic to pick up the note and it obeys, floating over to him, he reads it:  
Brother,  
I went to do training with Undyne and I will be doing some other things.   
~Pap   
He sends the note back to lay on the table until he heard shuffling from next to him and he glances down to see Lil Pup blinking multiple times as she wakes up, “Morning Kiddo.”

“M-Morning,” Her face was slightly red while looking at him and on the verge of waking up, “Sleep well?”

“Maybe,” she yawns and rubs one of her eyes to rid the sleepiness. “That’s good. Well, Pap is not here so what do you wanna do?”

“Maybe get food that is not pasta.”

“We could go to Grillby’s?” Sans suggests to her. “What’s that?”

“It’s a bar.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Sounds fun…” she comments then sits up and stretches. “Is there something you like to eat?” 

“Uh, maybe hot dogs or fries?”

“I can make hot dogs.

“Oh? I bet you can’t.”

“It’s true kiddo.”

“Okay then prove it.”

“Yeah, I will in a bit.”

“Oh, why?”

“I can’t gravity is holding me down,” he states as she looks at his exasperated. “Uh-huh sure Sans.”

“It’s true,” he chuckles slightly. “Are you sure?” 

“Yeah, nothing can move me.”

“…we’ll see about that Sans,” she attempts to push him off the couch. “Keep trying kiddo.” She lightly smacks his head, “Your so lazy.”

“Oh, noo…I’m dead.” He slumps onto her and plays dead. “Sans.” He does not move at all, and she pokes his ribs, “Sans.” She pokes at his head while he remains still, “SANS!” He opens an eye, “Hmm?”

“See you're not dead.”

“Liar,” she smiles slightly then he chuckles, “Well I'll make you breakfast now kiddo.”

“Okay,” he finally gets up and walks over to the kitchen to make some hot dogs.   
——————————————————————————————————————————————————  
You sit up and take his jacket off than rest it evenly on the couch arm. Later on, he pokes his head out of the kitchen, “All done kiddo, come get it.” You head towards the kitchen and then he hands you the plate, “There, see? I can cook.” You gasp in shock and sit down, “You can cook?! Amazing.” 

“Yup,” he sits down at the table while you eat the hot dog. “Pretty good huh?” You nod in response. He chuckles then puts his feet onto the table. “Why are you lazy?” you look at him while you eat another hot dog. “Is it a problem that I am?” 

“No.”

“It kinda smells like up dog in here don’t you think?” you smile from his joke, “Grow a backbone.” He chuckles, “Sure thing kiddo.” Once you finish the cooked food from Sans, “you seemed to enjoy my cooking.”

“who doesn’t?” He shrugs, “Dunno. So do you need anything?”

“….uh…” you look down at yourself, “Shoes and a jacket.” He gets up and heads out the door as you comply and follow him, you two head through town and to a store. “Pick out whatever you want Lil Pup.” You nod as you try to shake your feet to bring back feeling into your bare feet. You walk around while searching for items that you would need, you spot a pair of tennis shoes. “A-are these fine?”

“Yup, you need a jacket as well kiddo so go find one.” Sans grabs the item while you look for jackets when you have a difficulty choosing between a blue and black jacket, Sans grabs both and heads to the cashier. “Let’s go.” 

“Y-you didn’t have to pay for both of them, Sans…” you pull on the blue jacket and the pair of shoes. “It's fine, come on let's head home,” you nod then walk home.

As Sans opens the door, “HEY LIL PUP. NICE JACKET, WHERE DID YOU GET IT?” You jump in surprise and hide behind Sans. Sans smiles and chuckles, “Hey Pap I bought Lil Pup some new clothing.” he holds up the other jacket that he is holding and you nod. “THAT'S GREAT. IM GLAD YOUR NOT BEING LAZY FOR ONCE.” Sans keeps his smile, “Yeah, well how was your day?" he goes and sits down on the couch. “IT WAS FINE, I WENT OUT TRAINING WITH UNDYNE. I MIGHT JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD!” he is super excited. “That’s great Papy keep working hard.” 

“THANKS, SANS. WERE YOU AND LIL PUP ABLE TO GET FOOD WHILE I WAS GONE?”

“Yeah, I made some hot dogs.”  
“THAT IS GOOD,” he pats your head, “THEY DON'T LOOK AS SAD AS THEY DID YESTERDAY, I AM GLAD.” He chuckles, “yeah,” he yawns, “So, are you going to go out again tomorrow?”

“MAYBE BUT LAZY BROTHER OF MINE, YOU NEED TO GO BACK TO WORKING ON YOUR POST TOMORROW.”

“Do I have to?”

“YES.”   
You just stand there and pull the hood to cover your face. “DO YOU WANT ME TO STAY HOME TOMORROW AND WATCH LIL PUP OR WILL SHE BE GOING WITH YOU TO WHEN YOU GO TO YOUR POST?” Sans shrugs, “That’s up to Lil Pup, I don’t care Pap.” You look at the brothers from the mention of your name, “hm?”   
“What do you wanna do kiddo, stay with Pap or come with old Sansy boy?” You point to Sans, “WOW LIL PUP REALLY LIKES YOU. I ADMIT DEFEAT BUT I WILL TAKE HER WITH ME SOMEWHERE ONE OF THESE DAYS,” he sighs. 

“Don’t feel bad Papy I am sure she will warm up to you soon.” Papyrus replies, “HOPEFULLY SO.”

“I have no doubt that you two will become close friends Pap, everyone likes you. You are the great Papyrus after all.”

“NEH HEH HEH. THAT IS SO TRUE BROTHER, THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS LOVED BY EACH AND EVERY MONSTER AND ROCK.,” Sans pets your head. “Yep that is right even though you and Lil Pup have been on a rocky path I bet your friendship with her will be set in stone soon,” he chuckles as Papyrus understands his joke. “Yea quite true-NYEEEH SANS.” You laugh underneath the hood, “Come on, that was good, you don’t need to be so stone cold.”

“SANS....HEAD TO YOUR POST BEFORE I KICK YOU OVER THERE MYSELF.”

“Okay, but I am sure the trying Undyne trained you so well that your kicks are now rock hard,” he chuckles more. “NYEEH SANS,” Papyrus sighs, clearly annoyed. You grab Sans' hand and tug him towards the door, “Yeah, yeah, I am coming. Farewell Pap.” 

“Bye Lil Pup and Sans!” 

Sans and you walk to his post, “Are you always this lazy?” The moment was lost about the duo holding hands. “Yeah pretty much,” he chuckles a bit. “So what do you do at your post?” 

“Just sit down, sleep, and make new puns.” 

“Maybe you should be more determined about your job.” Sans looks in thought for a moment, "Nah.”

“Why not? I bet you would make a good sentry…”

“Yeah but I do not care that much.” You look at Sans surprised, “Oh?” 

“Takes too much time.” you laugh, “Maybe you should grow a backbone.” You let go of his hand and furthermore try to prevent the warm from escaping. “I’ll try kiddo,” he ruffles your hair. They arrive at his post, “well here we are.” You nod as you sit on the ground next to his post and start to make small snowmen while he sits down in his chair, “you having fun there?”

“Yup…do not judge my artistic ability….” He adjusts himself to sit next to you and starts building, “I remember when Papy and I were kids, we would always be playing in the snow making snowmen..”

“Really?” you attempt to build a house behind the snowmen. He chuckles, "Yeah those were the best times, just me and Papy.”

“Aww, cute.”

“Anyways…” he continues building, “sorry to drag you out here.”

“Nah. It is nice to be outside once in a while," you comment. "Yeah, I guess so," a snowball hits the back of Sans' skull. "Hey did you just...?" You look at him, confusion was written across your face, “you're crazy,” he throws a snowball at you and you throw one back, “hey!”

“Oh, it is on Lil Pup,” he throws more and you laugh and duck for cover. You look over a few minutes later but there is no one there, someone grabs me from behind and falls back onto the snow, you make a noise in surprise and laugh, "that snow fight was pretty cool.."

“Yup, you did not seem THAT lazy haha…"

He lays in the snow, “I guess so kiddo.” You sneeze. “Are you cold?”

“Nope…"

“Is that a lie? Pap used to lie and say he was not cold so I thought he was strong but I always knew the truth” he smiles softly. “Oh?” you reach behind yourself and lightly smash snow in his face and laugh. He stuffs snow down your shirt, “c-cold…"

“Aww, poor Lil Pup.” You huff in reply and sneeze again. “Hey, Lil Pup?” You hum in reply, "Do you remember anything about being up there?”

“Up as in, the surface?” you sniff from the cold. “Yeah..” he looks into the sky. You remain silent for a few moments, "To some extent."

“Did you forget your memories?” There was more silence among the duo, “Well I have not been here long but I mean like I remember most of it...some I do not want to remember.”

“I guess most people are like that.”

“True,” you comment as Sans stands up, brushing the snow off of himself while mumbling, “I cannot remember much either. Anyways, I think we should be heading back now. Come on Lil Pup.” you land face down on the snow “oof!” and sneeze. He helps you up, “oh sh*t sorry, are you getting sick?” You shake your head. “I will believe you, for now, I wonder if Pap made dinner.”   
You walk home, he opens the door they walk in. You take off the jacket and notice that your shirt is soaked, “this is all your fault.” He shrugs, “you started it.” There was clattering and talking in the kitchen, “hey Pap, we are home.” Your comment to Sans “did not mean you had to run it down my shirt..”

“OH SANS AND LIL PUP ARE HOME!”

“Who is Lil Pup?”

“COME UNDYNE.” Papyrus and a tall fish woman leave the kitchen. “oh man..” Sans pulls you behind him. “hey Undyne, good to see you.”

“Hey, Sans. Who is Lil Pup?” she looks confused. “Lil Pup is a pet, isn't that right Papyrus?” 

“YUP. DID YOU FORGET TO BRING LIL PUP HOME?” he looks around expectantly and Sans hesitantly steps aside as he looks Undyne in the eyes. “No Lil Pup is here, be nice to Lil Pup unless you wanna have a bad time.” you blush at the comment and notice Undyne, she raises an eyebrow and switches glances between you and Sans. “LIL PUP. WHY ARE YOU SOAKED?” Papyrus looks devastated and worried at you. “That was my fault, I put snow down her shirt.” 

“WHY??”

“Snow fight?” he shrugs and smiles while I nod in agreement. Sans looks serious again as he faces Undyne, “So uh Lil Pup, this is Undyne.” She keeps her eyes on you, “Right, what species is Lil Pup to be exact Sans?” 

“Rock,” he plainly stated. “Right,” she looks confused, “well while Pap and I are finishing up his cooking lesson. We need you and uh the rock to come taste it.”

“What do u think Lil Pup, up for a taste test?” Sans turns to look at you as you blatantly remember the last time you tried Papyrus' food. “...Taste what?”

“the food.” Sans comments and you shrug, No duh, “uh sure?” Undyne gives you a glare and you hide behind Sans. “DON'T WORRY UNDYNE, LIL PUP IS JUST SHY. SHE WILL OPEN UP EVENTUALLY.” Papyrus explains to Undyne, not realizing the tension that hung in the air. Sans clears his throat at the two, “I’m hungry; better hurry and finish your cooking lesson or I'll be all bones before you finish.”

“Yup, well let's finish it Paps!” Undyne drags Papyrus back into the kitchen. Sans sighs as you glance at him and he puts his hand on your head, “Listen, kiddo, keep your guard up when you're around Undyne, she knows your not a pet rock. be careful okay?” You rub the back of your head nervously, “I think it is obvious I'm not a rock...I feel like Pap knows that too."

“Nope, he’s never seen a human and he doesn’t know what one’s like. so your safe with Pap.” Sans comments and removes his hand from your head. “and yet you do?” you tug at your bun nervously as you two walk into the kitchen. “You two done?”

“YUP. COME ON IN," Papyrus states. “Come on Lil Pup," he strolls to the kitchen, “what did u make tonight?” Undyne clears her throat, “huge pasta shells with lasagna filling.”

“Sounds good.” Sans comments and you nod in agreement but stays near Sans, when he goes to sit in his usual seat, you follow suit and sit at your spot on the floor. However, Sans picks you up and places you on his lap, “Don’t sit on the floor Lil Pup." He states sternly and you blush, “Okay Sans."

“Come on Papy; your starving Lil Pup.” Sans pats your head as Undyne carries the plate and sets it in front of them, “THERE YOU GO.” 

“Thank you guys, this looks good, dig in Lil Pup.” You prepare yourself as you pick up one of the pieces and take a bite, as usual, the taste is indescribable. Sans smiles and takes a bite, “this is pretty good.” 

“REALLY BROTHER? THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND THE UNDYING UNDYNE DID A FABULOUS JOB.” Papyrus is happy and Undyne smiles at Papyrus, “Yup, we sure did.”

“Good job you two, great work.” you nod then pick another piece of their food and reach it over to Undyne, as she stares at you. Sans is watching, “AWW SHE WANTS TO SHARE WITH YOU UNDYNE.” Papyrus looks at Lil Pup happily, Undyne nervously smiles, “y-yea,” she takes it from your hand to eat it while Sans nods in agreement and goes back to eating. “maybe she wants to be friends.” She coughs out the food suddenly, “b-be friends?” 

“Yeah, friends," Sans comments as you hand one to Papyrus and he takes the food and eats it, “IT IS GOOD LIL PUP.” Sans smiles and pats your head, “seems like Lil Pup is warming up to you Pap." You laugh, “So what do u think Undyne, do you think you and Lil Pup are gonna be friends?”

“Maybe,” she looks at you suspiciously while you force yourself to finish the food. “Is that so? Well, I hope you two will be friends. Hey, Pap?”

“YES SANS?” Undyne grunts in un-decision, “Maybe you should teach Lil Pup your cooking skills one day.” You look back at Sans, “THAT WOULD BE EXCELLENT! AND MAYBE UNDYNE COULD JOIN US!” 

“Right."

“Yeah you guys will have a sourcy time heh,"

“Don't you mean saucy Sans?…” you comment and Undyne smiles slightly. “NYEEH SANS!”

“Come on, doesn't it tickle your funny bone?" Sans and you chuckle while Papyrus glares annoyed, “SANS…" Undyne nervously clears her throat, “Well Alphys wants me to join her back at her house for some movie time...so uh see y'all later!” Sans comments, “Have fun..nerd heh.” She glares at him, “E-excuse me?” He smiles and chuckles to himself, “Oh nothing.”

“Pap, you need to teach your brother manners, goodnight you three," she glares at you once again before she heads out the door. “SANS.” Papyrus sighs as Lil Pup lays against Sans, full from eating. “Whats wrong Papy?”

“WHY DID YOU DO THAT?” 

“Do what?”

“SAY THAT TO UNDYNE!” Sans shrugs as he smiles, “SANS, MAYBE YOU SHOULD LEARN FROM LIL PUP ABOUT MANNERS!” You climb out of Sans’ lap and do the dishes. “THANK YOU, LIL PUP, SEE LAZY BROTHER OF MINE, YOU SHOULD FOLLOW HER EXAMPLE!”

“You don’t have to pick a bone with me, bro," he chuckles. “SSANNSS!” 

“What?”

“SANS GO PUT THE DISHES AWAY, AND GET OFF YOUR LAZY BUM!”  
You stand there and watch them after you finish the dishes. “Sure bro,” Sans’ eye turns cyan blue as the dishes float and get put away on their own as you watch in surprise and Papyrus sighs, “Sans…I GIVE UP!” 

“Don’t be like that Pap.”

“STOP BEING SO LAZY THEN I WONT BE LIKE THIS!”

“I’m sorry Papy.”

“YOU ARE ALWAYS SAYING THAT SANS...MAYBE TRY TO DO IT FOR ONCE.” You walk over and tug on Pap’s arm, “I’ll do better next time Pap.”

“NOW WHAT IS IT LIL PUP, DON'T YOU SEE I'M SCOLDING SANS?” you keep tugging on his hand while Sans smiles and looks over at you. “Pap, let's go draw,” you state shyly then look between the brothers. Sans chuckles, "Aww looks like she has taken a liking to you Pap.”

“HMM...ALRIGHT. I DON’T THINK IM THAT GOOD THOUGH. HUSH IT ALL SANS. YOU LAZYBONES.” you continue to tug on Papyrus' arm, “Sans can get us the paper and pencils since he is too lazy to get up.”

“I guess I could do that,” he gets up and stretches, then goes to get the items for his brother. You point Papyrus to his chair then leave the room to find another chair. Sans comes back with the items then sits down, “thanks, Sans your egg-celent.” Lil Pup carries a chair into the kitchen then sits down, Papyrus groans, “SANS....WHY DID YOU TEACH HER PUNS?” Sans laughs, "I didn't, the kids a natural.”

“UH-HUH, MAYBE I SHOULD TAKE HER TO MY TRAINING WITH UNDYNE WHILE YOU GO TO YOUR POST INSTEAD?” You continue to draw while they converse. “I'm not sure that is a good idea Pap.”

“WHY NOT?”

“Well, I don’t think Lil Pup is used to Undyne yet.” Papyrus looks at his brother confused then to Lil Pup, “WELL EARLIER SHE WAS OFFERING HER FOOD. WHY WOULDN'T SHE?”

“Well she is already trying to get used to us so maybe another time, you don’t want her to be scared right?” He glances at them and sighs, “NO OF COURSE NOT BROTHER...BUT I FEEL SHE SHOULD MEET EVERYONE…"

“Well, why don’t you ask Lil Pup what she wants to do?” Sans points out. “BUT SHE SEEMS CONTENT JUST DRAWING BROTHER.” Sans gets off his chair and lays on the floor while sighing, “Whatever you think Pap.”

“Where would I be the safest?” you ask, Sans between them and shrugs. “HMM, WHAT DO YOU THINK BROTHER?” Papyrus asks his brother while it thought, “Well maybe we could both take Lil Pup to see Undyne?”

You shrug, “OKAY, YOU CAN SEE HOW MUCH MY SKILLS HAVE IMPROVED BROTHER!” Sans smiles, "Yeah, I bet your real good now bro.”

“I HAVE DEFINITELY IMPROVED SINCE OUR LAST MATCH SO LONG AGO.” 

“Yeah, probably bro,” he yawns. “your so lazy Sans…" you comment as Papyrus nods his heading, agreeing. You hand Papyrus the paper, “for you P-Pap..”   
——————————————————————————————————————————————————

“How cute,” he comments as he closes his eyes and then feels something soft hit his head. He opens an eye, “What was that?” 

“Nothing," they both chimed, and he smirks then closes his eye again, “Sure.” Something else hits him, he opens his eyes fully, “Okay, now I know that you two are doing something,” They are just sitting there, looking confused, “We didn’t do anything Sans.”

“Fine," He closes his eyes halfway to fool the duo and see what is going on. Paps and Lil Pup are talking quietly while he strains to listen, “HOW ARE WE GOING TO DO IT?”

“Maybe when he's sleeping?” she suggests unsure, and Paps looks at him, What are they up to? The duo was coming up with battle plans and he starts to fake snore. “HE'S ASLEEP LET'S DO IT NOW!” he looks excited as she looks at him, “Is he?” She leans over the table and closely inspects my face. She then nods, satisfied then starts working on his face, “Are you sure about this?” 

“YUP THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS NEVER WRONG!” He thinks I’ll let them do it this one time…but only for Papy then he dozes off after he hears “Hey Pap you can start doing the thing.”


End file.
